Icarious
by Doll-Aquamarine
Summary: Una guerra se desato y recuerdos de una infancia vuelven a un chico, unos ojos negros lo siguen, pero de quien seran?...lo descubrira o morira en la cruel guerra antes de saber quien es ese alguien?


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece...a mi desgracia u,u es propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei

**WARNINGS:** El fic tiene alto contenido yaoi xD así que léanlo bajo su propio riesgo y...si no les gusta el yaoi, mejor no lean y...universo alterno D

**SIMBOLOGIA:**  
-texto-:Lo que dicen o lo que piensan los personajes  
(NA: texto):Coments míos o3o  
**ICARIOUS** Cambio de escenas

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__

_**Cap. 1 "Recuerdos"**_**  
**  
Aquel era un dia de caos como todos los demas, aquella guerra que habia explotado en aquel lugar cada dia era peor. Algunos decian que estaba por acabar, mientras otros decian que el fin pronto llegaria. Por las tenebrosas calles de aquella aldea, se veia a un chico rubio caminar completamente vestido de negro...su cabello era inconfundible entre la oscuridad...parecia en cierto modo distraido, cargaba en su espalda un arma, seguro era por seguridad en la guerra. Durante su camino, algo lo dejo inmóvil en medio de la calle...aquellos ojos negros, esos profundos y hermosos ojos negros de nuevo estaban en su mente...de quien eran? Por que los recordaba? Un jalon lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, seguido del impacto de una mano en su mejilla

-_Idiota!_-Le grito una chica de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes, igual vestida de negro, cargando un arma en su espalda (NA: DX como se atreve a decirle idiota?! )-_No puedes quedarte asi a media calle! Te recuerdo que estamos en guerra y si te ven como un flanco facil moririas?!_

-_Lo se Sakura, no tienes que recordarmelo_-Si, aquel era el nombre de aquella pelirosa malhumorada-_Solo me olvide de las cosas por unos segundos_-Le respondio aquel agachando la cabeza$

-_Naruto...ya olvidalo, nadie sabe de quien son esos ojos negros que afirmas ver en tus sueños, seguro solo son producto de tu imaginación_-Le dijo aquella poniendo una mano sobre la mejilla que anteriormente habia cacheteado para levantar el rostro del chico y verlo a los ojos

_-No es mi imaginación!_-Le grito Naruto a la chica-_Estoy seguro que los he visto en algun lugar! _

La chica se limito a solo suspirar, sabia como era Naruto, sabia que era terco y jamas se rendiria hasta saber que es lo que pasaba, tal como lo habia hecho años atrás, al tratar de descubrir aquella marca en su vientre y habia liberado por accidente el poder del Kyuubi, mas al final habia conseguido dominarlo en su totalidad. Dejo escapar un leve suspiro y giro hacia donde estaba el ojiazul, mas de repente, no lo vio

-_Joder, Naruto!_-grito antes de salir de aquella casita abandonada donde estaban escondidos a buscarlo y asegurarse que no se metiera en problemas

**ICARIOUS**

El ojiazul estaba bajo un arbol, el arbol en el que aseguraba poder recordar cosas importantes. Por que? solo el lo sabia, ese lugar le gustaba mucho y estaba apartado de todo lo demas, un lugar donde solo el podria estar. Se recargo en el arbol y saco de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta un pequeño librito negro y empezo a hojearlo, en cada hoja, habia dibujos, dibujos que habia hecho desde que tenia memoria y en los que, algunas veces, mostraban a un chico de cabellos negros, el mismo chico que a veces aparecia en su mente...quien era? Por que lo veia? Preguntas como esas giraban en torno a su cabeza y, algunas veces, casi podria asegurar el chico que veia al pelinegro en su version chibi caminando alrededor de su cabeza haciendole esas preguntas (NA: xD)

-Coño!-Grito rabioso aventando el librito hacia el suelo, dejo caer su cuerpo en el césped y luego dirigio su vista hacia aquel objeto en el suelo, extendio su brazo y trato de alcanzarlo, pero al ver que no podia, se puso de pie y lo recogio algo molesto, para luego dejarse caer de nuevo en el césped.

-Y ahora que tienes?-pregunto una persona de cabellos plateados y el rostro cubierto en su mayoria apareciendo de repente frente a el

-Lo de siempre-le respondio el ojiazul sin despegar su mirada del cielo, como si esperase que la respuesta le callera del mismo

-S sigues viendo el cielo de esa manera... probablemente un ave te deje un regalito en el rostro-Le dijo aquel mientras se sentaba a un lado de el

-No! Kakashi!-Exclamo furioso el chico mientras se sentaba de inmediato

-Era broma, no te alteres asi-Le contesto aquel sonriendo bajo la mascara ante la reaccion del rubio

-No me parece gracioso-Resongo haciendo un pequeño puchero, inflando las mejillas cual niño mimado

El otro no dijo nada ante aquello, se quedo callado y volteo a ver el horizonte, donde a lo lejos, el sol se podia ver ocultandose. El ojiazul volteo hacia el horizonte tambien y vio aquella ermosa escena, tanta calma...una calma que parecia incluso irreal, pero como tal, no duro mucho. A lo lejos, se escucho el estallido de una bomba

-Debo ir a ayudar!-Exclamo el ojiazul para luego correr hacia donde se habia visto la explosion

-Naruto, espera!-Le grito Kakashi poniendose de pie, pero el otro no lo escucho.

Corrio hacia el y piso el cuiadernito del chico, asi que se detuvo y lo recogio, le dio unas cuantas hojeadas de atrás hacia delante, lo penso una tonteria del chico, hasta que vio un dibujo que llamo su atención.

-Este es...-Susurro para si mismo viendo aquel dibujo, cerro aquel cuadernito y lo guardo entre sus ropas-Mañana se lo entregare-Dijo al aire para luego salir corriendo hacia donde fue la explosion.

**ICARIOUS**

Entre el polvo se veian varias figuras corriendo, entre aquel se veian tambien cuerpos sin vida y de algunos heridos en el suelo, los seres que habian llegado los mataban o simplemente les hacian heridas de gravedad. El rubio llego hacia aquella escena y tomo firmemente su arma

-Kami-sama...-Penso para luego suspirar y lanzarse hacia aquellos, atacando sin piedad, matandolos uno a uno.

Cuando el ultimo de aquellos callo, una chica de largo cabello negro se acerco al rubio timidamente

-Naruto-kun...gracias por ayudarnos-Le dijo timida mientras desgastaba sus huellas digitales (NA: xD)

-No tienes que agradecerlo Hinata...tu tambien ayudaste-Contesto volteando a verla a los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro

La chica se sonrojo y se puso muy nerviosa cuando vio al rubio a los ojos, no sabia que decir, asi que solo agacho la mirada tratando que este no viera aquel sonrojo.

-Oye, Hinata-Le dijo el rubio acercandose un poco a ella

-Di-Dime Naruto-kun-Tartamudeo la chica cuando lo vio acercarse, poniendose aun mas roja de lo que ya estaba

El chico no le dijo nada y siguió acercandose, la chica se ponia cada vez mas roja, no sabia lo que haria, pero si hacia lo que pensaba que haria...le corresponderia?

Bue...xD ahí esta mi 1er fic publicado aquí ------ y sobre el nombre xD se llama "Icarious" por que es un manga que en un futuro escribire, pero primero quise ponerlo en fanfic sasunaru ya que era la mejor pareja que encontre xDDDU espero les guste ----


End file.
